His Little Miracle
by RurouniSakura
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are married and now have a little girl. This little angel gives Kyo healing he didn't even knew he needed. Fluffy in a family kinda way.  Oneshot thing of cuteness! I think... Kyo/Tohru, obviously.


The door shut with a click. "I'm home." Kyo called, smiling as he heard light, slipper-clad feet running towards him. "Kyo! You're home early!" The former cat gave his wife a hug and a quick kiss before turning to the little girl in Tohru's arms.

"Hello, Kyoko. Did you miss Daddy?"

"Daddy!"

The little girl leaned over from her perch, stretching her little limbs as far as they could go around her Daddy's neck.

Keeping one arm around his Tohru, Kyo enveloped their little daughter in a hug.

"Can you show Daddy what you learned today, Kyoko?"

Hearing this, Kyo gave his full attention to the small child in front of him. She gave him a Tohru-like smile.

"Love you, Daddy!"

Suddenly, is was as if time stood still. Feelings flooded through the man who had once been one of the most cursed of the Shomas. Here he was, the same person who had been scorned, hated, and looked down upon his whole life. His own _father_had despised him. He'd been floored when he'd found out that Tohru actually loved _him_, of all people. He'd thought that there wasn't any way life could be better. But this sweet, pure, innocent little angel had just proved him wrong. She accepted him - _loved_ him - not because he had done something amazing, or had ulterior motives. The only reason she needed was that he was her "Daddy". This utter trust and devotion blew his mind.

"Kyo?"

"Daddy's sad?" Kyoko touched the tears slipping down her father's cheeks. Kyo hugged her even tighter.

"I love you too, Kyoko."

Kyo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, the tears from that dream still wetting his face.

In their kitchen, he could hear Tohru humming as she made breakfast. No little girl there to hug him. Not all that surprising, seeing as she had only existed in his dream.

As he walked into the kitchen, his wife (his _wife!_) Tohru turned from the stove to give him a good-morning hug. Tohru, being Tohru, noticed Kyo's red eyes and immediately began worrying.

"Ah! Kyo, are you alright? What happened?"

Kyo, sensing her panic levels rising, made an attempt to quell her fears.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably just allergies or something."

Of course, he had forgotten that mentioning almost any kind of illness in front of her usually made her more concerned than she already was.

"Oh no! You need to go to the doctor's, Kyo! I should take you with me today! Oh, ah, wait, that would be the wrong doctor, wouldn't it? What shou-"

"What? Why are you going to the doctor? What's going on?" a very confused Kyo yelled. Tohru blushed.

"W-well, ah, you see...I'm..."

"What? What's wrong? Please, tell me, Tohru!"

"I-I'm pregnant..."

"..."

"Kyo? Are you alright? Ky-" Tohru squeaked - she made such cute little noises sometimes! - as her stunned husband suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Tohru! This is amazing!"

"Eh?"

Kyo smiled. "Hey, Tohru. If...if the baby's a girl...wanna name her Kyoko?"

He had never seen her smile that brightly before.

"That would be wonderful! Oh, if he's a boy we should name him Kazuma after Shishou-san!" She snuggled even closer to him. "Kyo, I love you."

Kyo felt like his heart wouldn't be able to hold any more happiness. "I love you both, too."

* * *

><p>I cannot draw worth much, and I've never finished an original story in my life, so I'm obviously not the lawful owner of Fruits Basket. I'm just a loyal *coughobsessedcough* fan of the manga (SO much better than the anime...seriously, the manga has <em>Kakeru<em>! How can it _not _be better?).

Oh my goodness, my first time to (attempt to) write fluffiness! Yay! I think...Hopefully it's not _too_ awful...

Yay, Fruba! My first anime/manga...I love it so much...^-^

Tohru leaves the "-kun" off of Kyo's name now because they've been married a couple of years already. If you were wondering about that.

I actually started this before Reality Is Stranger Than Fiction. It just took me forever to finish. Strange, that.

Anyhow, thanks for reading!

-RurouniSakura


End file.
